skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Skybrary:Community Portal
Hey, glad to see you in here! This is a semi-comprehensive listing of things that we think should be done. Feel free to check in here for ideas on what to do, or add a request for an article or information that the Skybrary is currently lacking. If you finish something, or have a comment, add it below the corresponding bullet. Things that don't need any more done should be temporarily moved to the "Done Things" section, and deleted once people have had time to see they're finished (about a month). This page is the starting point for all editors of this Wikia. It lists some of the pages you might like to use as you contribute here. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new events and problem edits, use ' '. * If you want to discuss anything about an article, you can use ' '. * For more general discussion, use the forum. * If you need help editing, you could start with the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There are also more help pages in the help category. How to help using only Copy & Paste! Don't know how to edit a wiki? No problem, here's a short list of ways you can help by simplying clicking the edit button on a page, and copy/pasting certain information onto the page. This is a great way to indicate to other Skybrary users what pages need work, even if you've never edited a wiki before. Mark pages that need work or help All these edits simply require editing a page, adding a new line(s) at the top, and pasting the given code in quote. After this, go to the Summary box, explain briefly why you marked the page as you did, and hit save page! *If you see a page that is too short or otherwise lacking important information, simply paste at the top of the article. *If you find a page that should have a screen capture of the game for reference, paste at the top of the page. *If you find a page containing information about gameplay mechanics that are no longer in the game, or information that is no longer true in the current version of skyrates, you may paste at the top of the page to mark it as no longer relevant to readers. Keep in mind that game history, roleplaying, ect are never defunct, only actual gameplay features that have been removed should be marked this way. *If you find a page that is missing a certain point of data (IE the speed of a certain plane) that is essential to the article, or find untrue, vague, or poorly worded information that may be incorrect, you may paste by the statement or data point. Please paste this particular tag immediately following the sentence, information or number that you believe is questionable, so it can be most easily corrected or verified. *If you find an article that is a duplicate, spam, or otherwise useless information, you can add on the page to file it as a candidate for deletion. Please indicated in the summary why this page should be deleted, and only mark a page as this if you are absolutely sure it is contains no information of worth to any users of the Skybrary. *If you believe an article is too short or too similar to another topic, you can suggest that it be merged by pasting at the top of the page, changing "article" to the name of the page you believe the current page should be merged into. Categorize At the bottom of each article there is a small section reading "Category:..." that lists all Categories the pages is currently marked as. If a page is missing a category that directly applies to it (Combat, Planes, ect) you can click the green "Add Category" button and an option will appear to allow you to apply another category or categories to the page. As you type the text box will auto suggest a list of extant categories that start with the letters you have typed; please only add already existing categories to pages in this way. Any suggested category (eg, it suggests "Planes" after you type "P") is an already used and valid category. Pages that need things Please add pages below using the format Article Title. If you are unsure of how to help or of what might need help, ask in the Discussion page. *Missions need a big overhaul, individual pages need to be updated for 2.8 and defunct missions should be marked for deletion. The list of missions in the decimal cabinet should also be updated once we know what all is in the game, and what is defunct. *Finish adding pages for all the new Upgrades :I think this is done, just needs double checking--Kitteh 18:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) *Finish updating the Legendary Combats, especially the screenshots. *The Manual needs several sections added, especially screenshots *Combat_Levels_and_Bounty still needs data for a couple pirate planes; the Spectre and Bolo it looks like, and also the X36 and Classic Bolo. In addition, some planes have "ranges," those should probably be reconfirmed (as to whether they exist) since wounded pirates used to appear at a lower danger rating; pirates however no longer start out damaged. For the most up-to-date list of pages that need things, or if none of the above strikes your interest, see also , , and the following table: These maintenance links are from '' '' Done things Following things should now be completely updated for 2.5: Planes Summary, Individual Planes Pages, Trading, Skyland pages (double checking).--Kitteh 20:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC)